The present invention relates to automatic sprayers for spraying cosmetic, medical or coating liquid.
Conventionally, there have been known, for example, manually operated sprayers to be used in ironing, or automatic ones fitted with a prime mover to be used for spraying upon plants. In addition to the above, for the cosmetic treatment or coating purpose there have been also used sprayers of the type which are operated by pressure of liquefied gas sealingly contained together with spray liquid in a container. However, in many countries, restrictions are being imposed on the use of such sprayers in view of various troubles caused by gases used therein, and accordingly, the use of such typed sprayers may not be permitted in the future.
The above-mentioned conventional manually-operated sprayers are constructed in such a way that a nozzle body is lowered by pressing action of the thumb, so as to cause the liquid to be sprayed, and after the nozzle body has been returned to the original position from the lowermost depressed position by force of a spring, such pressing may be repeated.
Such sprayers have certainly advantages, for example, spraying may be carried out by moving the nozzle body upward and downward, thereby to permit liquid to be dispersed in a certain vertical range. However, operators will get very tired if trying to keep spraying continued, in that sprayers are manually operated and spring return action is utilized.
On the contrary, automatic sprayers may enable continuous spraying at ease. However, such automatic sprayers have also defects; that is, in conventional automatic sprayers, a nozzle body is normally fixed to a spray body in a unitary construction, and spraying is not carried out in the pressing system of the manually operated type in which air is compressed by using a plunger, thereby to requiring an operator to direct the nozzle toward an object. Furthermore, such conventional automatic sprayers may produce spray of relatively larger particles than those obtained by manually operated sprayers of the type in which air is compressed by using a plunger.
Accordingly, in spraying, for example, medical liquid with such sprayers, sterilizing effect may be reduced, thereby to necessitate manual scattering. On the other hand, in spraying coating material with such sprayers, efficient, thinnest and uniform coating may not be expected.